Jr, Gillian, Kris story Who Will He choose?
by orangeskittles66
Summary: Takes place 1 eppy before finaly of season 3. This time Jr's in Charge. He has a new love, but what if his old love wants him back? Who will he choose? Chpater 11 and authors note up! ps. read authors note!
1. A Night to Remember

A Jr/ Kris / Gillian story. Who will he choose?

This story takes place starting with the second to last eppy of season 3. This time Jr is in charge. He has a new love, but what if his old love wants him back. Who will he choose? You decide by casting your votes.

The big race is over, avatar just won and the Davis family is celebrating. Dani went on her date, while Jr and Gillian are chilling in the pool. The new romance is starting to strike, what will happen to Jr, will he finally be happy? Read on to see….

Chapter 1

A Night to Remember

The moon was high in the sky, the clocks all read midnight; the gorgeous, massive, house where The Davis family lived was silent, as Jr crept out of his room and out the back door to where the pool and hot tub laid. Gillian was already there, waiting in the pool, when Jr arrived.

"Hey handsome, about time you arrived!" said Gillian, teasing, as Jr walked up and striped his robe, reveling him in just bathing suit trunks.

Gillian took a moment to look Jr up and down before smirking, thinking he looked so hot, his buff body sparkling in the moon light.

"Well it was easy for you to sneak out of the house, considering you do it about every night." Said Jr, as he slowly stepped down the stairs and into the pool. Noticing how Gillian looked in her bathing suit. "Matt's so wrong to give her up!" thought Jr, as he smiled back at her.

"Oh you've been watching me have you, did you like what you see?" asked Gillian as she swam up to Jr, and Raped her arms around his neck.

"Yes" said Jr simply as he leaned in and kissed Gillian's lips. They engrossed in the kiss for a few minutes before letting go. Just enjoying each others company. They swam around, splashing each other and embarking in a few more kisses.

Following Gillian, Jr walked up out of the pool and into a beach chair, setting Gillian on his lap as he sat.

"So," said Jr as Gillian sat on his lap, facing him and raped her arms around him tightly.

"You still want to go with me to the Kentucky Cup, because if so, we leave the day after tomorrow." Said Jr, Looking Deeply into Gillian's bright green eyes as he talked.

"As long as I'm with you," said Gillian as she kissed his check lightly. They sat and started into each other's eyes for a while, not having to say a word, but enjoying every second of the time they spent together. The clocks rolled on 2 o clock A.M and Jr and Gillian were still sitting in that same chair, the same position they started out in. Finally Gillian yawned, and they knew they should get back inside.

"We should go," said Jr as he kissed Gillian lightly on the forehead.

"I know, but I want to be with you." Said Gillian as she got up and grabbed Jr's hand, the two of them slowly walking towards the doors to the house where Jr lived.

"Then.,.,., why don't you join me,.., in my room" said Jr as they got to the glass doors. A smile spreading on Jr's face.

"Maybe I will!" said Gillian. A smile spread on both of their faces as they opened the doors and ran up the stairs to where Jr's Bedroom was.

Closing the door behind them they jumped into bed laughing. Jr kissed Gillian and they made out for a while. Jr raped his arms around Gillian, glade she was with him tonight, And with that, they slowly feel asleep, Gillian still in Jr's arms.

A/n Sorry it's so short. After watching wildfire I got a sudden Burst to write this story. I like it, but I want to hear from you. I can handle the critizing as long as it's not too harsh. I'm not really a pro at writing stories. SO please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks

Kelsey.


	2. Feelings Revelled

Chapter 2

Feelings Reveled

Kris woke to the sun shinning brightly in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, getting up and stretching. Her back was sore from the night before and she fell asleep in Wildfires stale. He nayyed at her and she smiled petting his mane.

"Good morning boy," said Kris as she petted her horse. She then wiped the hay off of her and walked out of the barn.

Kris made her way to the house, where Matt sat with 2 cups of hot coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful!" said matt as he handed her a cup of coffee. They sat on the porch swing, drinking their coffee, looking out at the view.

They hade a busy day last night, with Kris getting bumped in the big race, to the judges giving Kris a chance to race in the Kentucky Cup, to Jr's face when he found out. So much was running through their minds. They sat there for about an hour, watching the horses run in the pasture, enjoying the warm breeze that was blowing in their faces; neither said a word, and neither hade to, because 1 thought was running through both of their minds, has been running through their minds haunting them.

Jr.

Both wished things hade worked out, and they were still friends. Both Kris and Matt knew he would be upset, but to end the friendship, that matt and Jr hade since they were kids. They both felt like they ripped the heart out of Jr and threw it on the ground, stomping on it. They wished there was some way to take that broken, stomped on heart, and fix it. Make it brand new. But nothing they did make the situation any better. They just hopped that one day, things would work out. Jr would be their friend again. "_Maybe just maybe," they thought" Jr would forgive them."_

Meanwhile back at the Davis's, the ranch was full of hustle and bustle. Everyone was up watching Avatar do his morning workout. Training him to win **them** the Kentucky Cup. Dani, Ken Davis Sr., Jr, Gillian and Pablo stood at the fence, watching the horse and jockey run down the dirt track. A stopwatch in Pablo's hand, as he hit the stop button when the horse and jockey ran by. "59 seconds, one of Avatars best times. All 5 of them hade smiles on their faces as they watched their winning horse_." the best decision I have ever made, besides Gillian_" Jr said as he watched.

After the training, Gillian and Jr decided to go for a run. They were going to run to the waterfall, one of Jr's favorite spots. He went there to think, sometimes with Matt and Kris, but today he wanted to share it with Gillian. Out of breath they arrived. Jr plopped down a blanket then they sat, staring out into the water.

"It's beautiful here!" said Gillian as she grabbed Jr's hand and smiled.

"Thanks for showing me it!" she said as she leaned in and gave Jr a kiss on the check.

"No problem, I love it here, whenever I have a problem I would always escape to here." Said Jr, his smile fading as he slowly escaped into thought. He thought about the time when he hade just lost one of his best friends. Before he found out matt and Kris were dating. The three sat, staring out into the water. Trying to cheer Jr up. After R.J Died, everything seemed to go downhill for Jr. He lost the love of his life to his best friend. Jr **thought** Matt was this best friend. But, they hid the biggest secret that ended the friendship. "How could he have not told me?" "Then I find out from someone other then them." they were suppose to be my best friends!" said Jr out load. Suddenly getting angry and sad all at the same time.

Gillian knew advactly what Jr was talking about and she rapped him in a deep hug, embracing his sobbing eyes, trying to mend his broken heart.

"I know Jr; they did the same god dammed thing to me." Gillian said, still holding him tightly in her arms.

"I know" said Gillian, tears forming in her eyes. "I know."

A/n sorry for the language. I thought this chapter turned out good. Tell me what you think!

kelsey


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 3

Mixed Emotions

Matt and Kris decided to go for a walk. They headed out not knowing where they'd end up. They finally ended up at the waterfall. Deep in thought Kris didn't know Matt stopped walking till she ran into the back of him.

"Hey why'd you?" Kris trailed off when she saw what Matt was staring at. At the waterfall, sitting in an embrace, sat Jr and Gillian. They both looked sad but madly in love, and for some reason, the site made both Kris and Matt's heartache. They stared for a moment not able to move as Jr passionately kissed Gillian. They then laid down, Jr's arm around Gillian, not aware of being watched. Tears still ran down Jr's Checks, but he felt better now being with Gillian. Knowing she went through the same thing and that he knew he wasn't alone. Knowing he had her, he felt better, even though he didn't have his best friend. Maybe it was from crying, or maybe it was from being in each others embrace, but somehow Jr and Gillian fell asleep. Matt and Kris were long gone before then, both running back to the ranch. It was over a mile, but either felt any pain or stopped running; both in shock over what their eyes just saw" _Gillian and Jr, our ex.'s together?" _when they arrived at the ranch, matt headed up to his room and Kris went to see Wildfire. Neither said a word to each other for the rest of the day.

A/n sorry it's so short. I wrote all 3 chapters in one night and my mind is starting to shut down. Tell me what ya think. When I get 5 reviews I will put the next chapter up!


	4. Sudden change in feelings

(Happens after they ran home from the waterfall) Matt sat in his room, lying on his bed. He was lying on his back counting the dots on his ceiling.

"_192, 193, 196….crap!"_ said matt as he lost count.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5", getting sick of counting he decided to go for a ride. He made his was down the stairs and out the door. He then walked to the stables. Walking past wildfires stable with a sigh. He walked a few more steps to Rain's stale. Rain was a new horse that they recently bought, the horse still needed a lot of training, but he had great potential. Matt and Rain made their way onto the trail, leading into the woods. They rode slow and steady, just enjoying the woods and it's quiet. They rode awhile then arrived at the hot springs. Matt remembered all the times Him, Kris and Jr went swimming in them. All the fun they had,

"_That was when Jr was still my best friend." _Matt thought

Matt really regretted not telling Jr about his and Kris's relationship. Kris felt bad too, and they would lie in bed at nights, not being able to sleep, missing Jr. Matt also felt bad about hurting Gillian. He really did still love her, and it was more noticeable now, when he saw that she and Jr were dating

"_But, Jr and Gillian seem to have forgotten about us, now that they have each other," _

Thought matt in disgust and sadness, not knowing that really Jr missed Matt and Kris, just as much as they missed him.He stopped and got off the horse, allowing it to drink some of the water and have a break. He sat on a rock looking into the stream, tying to think about everything, but Jr and Gillian. He lost track of time and it was getting dark by the time him and Rain headed home.

(Happens after Kris and Matt ran home, same time as matt was riding Rain)

After visiting Wildfire, Kris went into her room and eventually fell asleep. Matt, Jean, Alfonzo, (their new trainer that Raintree hired to replace Pablo) Kris and wildfire were heading out tomorrow to Kentucky, to get ready for the big race happening this Saturday. They wanted to get there before anyone; little did they know that Davis Ranch was going to arrive the same day as them, thinking they would be the only team there too. Kris hasn't talked to matt since they ran back from the waterfall, but matt wasn't the one on her mind, Jr was. Kris felt jelises and hurt when she saw Jr kissing Gillian. She was with Matt and thought she was over Jr, but today her heart told her otherwise.

That night she dreamt about Jr. _The two of them lying in bed together, she was in Jr's arms. He leaned in and kissed her, a smile on his face. He then told her he loved her and they made love._

She woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She was suddenly disappointed when she woke in her room, and not in Jr's arms. The dream seemed so real, and she was kind of upset about it being just a dream.

"_I'm with Matt, and Jr is with Gillian",_ Said Kris as she got up, and started to pick out her clothes to wear.

(Happens the day after Kris and Matt find Jr and Gillian kissing at the waterfall. Jr and Gillian still don't know that Kris and Matt saw them. )

The clocks struck 5:00A.M and Jr's alarm clock started ringing. Jr moaned and hit the snooze button. He rolled over and rapped his arms around the person lying in bed with him. A few minutes later the alarm rang again. Annoyed Jr sat up and rubbed his eyes. He shut off the alarm and slowly got out of bed. He stretched, and then threw on a pair of pants that was lying on the ground. Grabbing a clean pair of clothes from his closet he exited his room and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He walked by Dani's room. Her door was wide open and she was applying make-up, fully awake and ready. She smiled at her brother as he passed then yelled

" _were leaving in 30!"_ Jr nodded not fully awake and walked into the bathroom, Dragging his feet the whole way. He took a quick shower then He put on his new clothes then brushed his teeth. He then threw his dirty clothes in the hamper. When he walked back into his room, Gillian was already up and dressed. She was curling her hair when Jr walked in. _"Good morning!"_ she said in her British accent as she set her curling iron down and gave Jr a kiss.

"_Hello beautiful"_, Said Jr, as he sat and put his tennis shoes on his feet.

Dani then walked in and stood in the doorway. Jr finished lacing his shoes and looked up at his sister. _"Were going to leave soon, so are you ready_?" she asked. They both replied by shaking their heads yes.

"_Good, were going to get breakfast on the way,"_ said Dani as she left the room. Gillian finished curling her hair then they walked out of the room, hand in hand. They walked outside, where everyone already stood. The horses were in the trailer and all their bags were already in Dani's SUV. Dani surprisingly had a smile on her face as she was talking to Pablo about something horse related.

Pablo and Garry (Avatars rider) got into the truck that was pulling the horse trailer, while Dani and Ken Davis Jr got into Dani's SUV. Jr and Gillian were driving up in Jr's Porsche. They all started the cars, and then headed out following each other, Jr in the back.

At first Jr and Gillian didn't quiet, not know what to say. Jr put in a cd, (that they had made yesterday for the trip) with all of their favorite songs on it. The car was silent again, except for the music that was blasting from the speakers. (Just how Jr and Gillian liked it!)

They drove for 4 hours, and then stopped at a "Cracker Barrow" to eat breakfast. After they ate they drove some more, until the finally saw the sign that read:

_Anderson Horse race track_

_Next exit keep right!_

They got off at the exit and followed the signs. Pulling into the entranceway they all made their way to the back, where the stables were. The track was huge, with rows of seats surrounding all sides. A sign near the stands told them that 200,000 people could sit. They signed in at the gates to the back, Then unloaded Avatar. During avatars training, Jr and Gillian sat in the stands, while everyone else stood at the fence. The horse was racing around the huge track. When he crossed the finish line the results read Avatars greatest time ever, Making everyone excited and pumped for the big race. After some times around the track. Avatar was put in the stable reserved for him. Just as they were all walking back to their cars, a truck and trailer pulled in, Raintree trailer. Dani was pissed and Jr and Gillian were shocked." _Just the people I want to see... NOT",_ thought Jr as they stopped and stared at the new trailer pulling in.

We pulled into the track entrance just as the Davis family was leaving. Kris's heart started hurting when she thought about seeing Jr and Gillian again. They drove by the Davis, Kris's eyes caught Jr and Gillian and she stared out the window at them, wanting to look away, but being able to. Watching their every move as they walked, Jr's arm around Gillian, her's around him.

"_Great, how I'm I going to get through this weekend, If I suddenly have feelings for Jr again?"_ thought Kris, cursing under her breath. She looked over at Matt, who was sitting next to her. She grabbed his hand and took a deep breath.

A/n Hey, I appreciate the 7 reviews I got! Like I promised I wrote a new chapter. I hope you like it. By the way, I'm making a new story. This one is going to be about Ryan (Jr) and Nicole (Dani). This is about them liking each other. Will the relationship work? Or will they feel too much like a Brother and Sister? Ok I summarized that bad. But believe me it will be good. Coming soon! Ps. check out my other story. Lost love losing hope, because I only have 3 reviews and it makes me sad. If I don't get more reviews I will have to delete it! Please review!

5 reviews and I will write a new chap!


	5. A suprise

Chapter5

**A surprise. **

Jr and Gillian walked into their hotel room. It was around 2 in the afternoon and both were Major bored. They decided to go swim in the hotel pool. Gillian walked into the bathroom to get changed, while Jr changed in the bedroom. He walked out a minute later and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels but wasn't really paying attention.

"_Man, it was so weird seeing Kris and Matt today."_

"_Well at least I won't see them at the hotel"_ Jr said in his head.

He turned off the TV and walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the outdoor pool. It was a warm day, and allot of people were at the pool. He watched as a kid slid down a waterslide and flew into the pool, making a big splash. He laughed as another kid was screaming while going down the slide.

"_I wish I could go back to that age, so young and carefree" he thought as he sighed and continued to watch_.

Gillian put on her light blue two piece bathing suit then looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled then walked out of the bathroom. She was confused when she didn't see Jr, but found him on the balcony. She opened the door slowly then snuck up on Jr, suddenly putting her hands around his waist. He jumped then smiled. "_Hey_" he said laughing. They kissed for a moment then went back inside. Grabbing two towels from the bathroom they walked outside their room and locked their door. Jr and Gillian then made their way to the elevator and waited for it to come to their floor. Once on the bottom floor they walked to the indoor pool, hoping it won't be as crowded as the outdoor one; which they were right. They went into the pool and swam around. After an hour of swimming they went into the hot tubs for a while before heading back to their room.

The Ritter's, Kris, and Alfonzo finished wildfires workout, also doing extremely well, then headed to their hotel. When they arrived Kris gasped.

"_Wow this is beautiful"_

"_Mom how can we afford this hotel? It's a 5 star_." Said matt, also looking at the beautiful hotel in front of them.

"_Well getting into the Kentucky cup was a big thing, and I wanted to celebrate and go all out this weekend." "So I saved up some money. I want the best for my family, for working so hard!"_ said jean smiling, as she looked into the backseat at Kris and her sons.

Smiling, they all walked out of the car, as the busboys grabbed their bags and led them into the hotel. The lobby was just as beautiful as the outside. With big glass chandeliers, and amazing artwork on the walls. The hotel reminded Kris of the time that Jr took her to a 5 star. Thinking about Jr, she grabbed matt's hand and held it, not wanting to think about him right now.

They were shown their rooms. Kris, matt and Todd were staying in a room with 2 bedrooms, while Jean and Alfonzo were also staying in a room with 2 rooms that was across the hall form the kids. Their rooms were on the 3rd floor. They got their keys then walked into their room. Kris, Matt and Todd's room were done in orange colors. While Jean and Alfonzo's room where done in green colors. They put their entire luggage away. Then Todd and Matt headed to the pool, While Kris stayed in the room. Matt begged Kris to come with them, but she refused, not being able to swim. He finally gave up and headed out with his eager brother.

Around dinner time the Davis's put in a reservation at the hotels restaurant. At around 7 P.M, Dani, Ken Davis Sr, and Pablo sat at the table. Jr and Gillian were running late. When Jr and Gillian did arrive at the restaurant, they were shocked at who was sitting at the table with Jr's family…..

To be continued.


	6. Little Black Dress

A/n I decided to give you guys this chapter without 5 reviews. Cause I'm nice like that! Enjoy and tell me what you think. 3 reviews and I will continue. And let me tell you the next chapter is going to make some of you really happy. If you know what I mean. Hehe so 3 reviews and you will get the next chapter.

Ps. I don't own wildfire blab la lets get to the story!

Little Black Dress

Chap 6

Sitting at the table, along with his family was Matt, Todd, Jean and Kris.

"What are they doing here?" Jr thought as he tried to form a smile.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Jr, trying to sound as nice as he could.

Dani went on with why, but Jr zoned her out. He was staring at Kris sitting in front of him; she had a fake smile on her lips, starring at Jr too.

After swimming, Jean, Matt, Todd and I decided to go check out the restaurant at the hotel. We put on nice clothes, me wearing a little black dress and headed to the restaurant. When we got there, the first people I see are Dani, Pablo and Ken Davis. I suddenly get nerves, not wanting to talk to Jr and Gillian yet. I look around for Jr and Gillian but didn't see them anywhere; I got less nerves, but still tense.

Matt didn't seem to see them, paying attention to a waitress with a little skimpy dress on, telling him about her day. I laughed, then grabbed matt's hand, pulling him away from the girl.

"_Matt, look who's sitting over there_!" I whispered pointing towards the Davis's table.

He followed my hand and gasped.

"_Just the people we want to see_" said matt laughing, but I didn't take it as a joke.

He realized how tense I was and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"_Kris, it's ok, Jr and Gillian aren't even there_" said matt, trying to deny his sudden nerves to make his girlfriend feel better.

"_Your right_" said Kris, kissing him and feeling a little better.

Jean must have seen them too, because she was over at the table talking to Ken. She suddenly turned around and waved to us, motioning for us to come. We realized their was no way to get out of it and slowly walked towards the table.

"_Hey guys_" said Dani, giving us a fake smile.

"_Why don't you guys eat with us?"_ asked Ken as he looked at Jean. Jean shook her head yes and Ken called for a waitress to bring more chairs and silverware. Once more chairs were brought, me and matt slowly sunk into our chairs, tying to think of a way to get out of this. We didn't succeed. Suddenly, in walk Jr and Gillian. My heart sinks as I see his handsome face. Jr's smile fades as he see's me and Matt. He then tries to put on a fake smile as he said hello. The dinner was awkward and weird. Jr and Gillian sat across from me and matt, all four of us not saying a word to each other, just staring at our plates as we ate. I ate slowly, not ready to speak to neither Jr nor Gillian yet. I held Matt's hand all through dinner. But in my heart I wished it was Jr's hand I was holding, while matt thought the same, wishing he was holding Gillian's hand, both of us not wanting to admit that we still loved our ex.'s.

Meanwhile Jean, Pablo, Dani and Ken spoke. Talking about how funny it was we all ended up at the same hotel and how well the 2 horses were doing. As soon as dinner was done, Jr and Gillian excused themselves from the table and left. As they were walking, Jr glanced back at me, not realizing I was watching him.

A/N 3 reviews and I will continue! (I'm feeling nice!)


	7. Midnight Talk

I do not own wildfire. Please review! 5 reviews and I will continue.

chap7

**Midnight talk**

At 9, Matt, Todd and I were stuck in our room for the night; we played Go fish till 10. Then watched TV till 11. At 11 we all went to bed. I got into bed and snuggled with matt, but I couldn't sleep. I thought about Jr, and even though I didn't want to, my mind played like a video of all the memories I had with him, all the good memories and all the bad. I started to cry, thinking of when I broke up with him, thinking he was a trader, but regretting it ever since. I loved Matt, but I also loved Jr, maybe even more. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to lay in bed thinking. I stayed in bed till I heard matt's quiet snoring. Then I slowly got out of bed. I put on my shoes, and then left, closing the door quietly. I wandered the halls, wishing wildfire was here. But of course he was at track. I couldn't drive there, I didn't have a car, so I exited the hotel and walked to the back, I sat on a beach chair staring at the water in the pool when I heard a voice behind me.

After dinner me and Gillian sat watching TV. We watched Napoleon dynamite. The movie was funny and I enjoyed it. After the movie, Gillian took a shower. I watched some more TV then we went to bed. Gillian fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't. After tossing and turning I decided to go for a walk. I put on my shoes and jacket before heading out. I just walked around not having a destination. I soon found my way to the outdoor pool area. The moon was full and I could see someone sitting on a beach chair near the pool. I walked closer and realized it was Kris. She didn't see me and I was deciding on if I should talk to her or go back to my room. I finally decided to talk to her and I started to walk towards her, when I heard her talking and I stopped. Lessoning to what she said.

"_Why can't I not stop thinking about Jr.? He has Gillian and looks really happy, and I have matt. But, I guess I'm not over him yet. I just, I miss him. He was like my best friend and the best kisser, and he cared so much about me. Why did I have to break up with him? now I may never get him back. But it's my fault; I broke his heart by breaking up with him, then by going out with matt and not telling him. He's moved on and probley doesn't even love me anymore. But, I sill love him_,"

Said Kris, tears running down her face. Jr stood close by, lessoning to everything she said, seeing her cry, he just wanted to run up to her and kiss her, but he held his self back. Instead he slowly walked up behind her then quietly said "_hey_", startling her out of her thoughts as she turned around and saw Jr standing there smiling.

"_How much have you heard"_? Kris asked, suddenly getting scared. She didn't mean for anyone to hear that, she was just rambling on.

"_Um, all of it_" said Jr, sitting in the chair next to Kris.

Kris cursed under her breath when she heard this. She looked down at the ground, wishing Jr wasn't here. She wanted to be with him, but, not right now, and not after she just slipped and told him how she felt.

"_I'm I I'm sorry, you w wont suppose to h hear that, and your h happy with Gi llian, and a and I'm s sorry_" Said Kris, tears running down her face.

"_Kris_" said Jr, putting his hand on her face and pulling her face up, so she was looking at him. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before Kris looked down again.

"_Kris, I didn't know you felt like that. I thought you didn't like me, and you never wanted to see me again. You were going out with matt, and…"_Jr was cut off by Kris, who suddenly kissed JrThey sat there kissing under the moonlight.Both not wanting to part, Jr pulled away from Kris, shocked that she kissed him, while Kris looked down again, tears forming in her eyes.

"_Um, I got to go_" said Kris. Kris got up and started to run back to the hotel, tears falling from her eyes as she left Jr there by the pool, shocked at what just happened.

"_I'm such an idiot_" Kris thought when she arrived at her hotel room. She shut the door then slid down the back, still crying.

"_He's with Gillian I'm with matt and I kissed him. I don't even know if he still likes me_!"

Kris sat there against the door for a good 10 min. She calmed herself and stopped crying. Suddenly exhausted she headed back to her room and fell asleep in matt's arms.

A/N hey I'm off for spring break. So expect a lot of chapters up. Maybe if I feel nice I will put some chapters up without 5 reviews.

Will dance for reviews! 3 reviews and I will continue! (I'm feeling nice and in the writing mood: ) )


	8. Hello Kitty

Bla Bla Bla, I don't own wildfire….. Ok let's get to the story!

**Chapter 8**

Hello Kitty

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kris woke to a dark and gloomy day, (just like how she felt). She stretched and rolled over expecting to run into Matt. But, instead she rolled off the bed with a big thud.

Tangled in blankets and now on the floor, Kris sighed and tried to get up. After untangling herself, she slowly got up and looked into the mirror on top of the dresser. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was all over her face because she was crying the night before. She sighed and dragged herself into the bathroom, where she took a nice, long, hot shower. The warm water felt good on her skin and she stood there for a min just enjoying it. But, she snapped back to reality when the phone rang. Grabbing a towel and raping it around her wet body, she walked to the nearest phone. With a little anger in her voice, (because someone ruined her shower) she answered the phone.

"_Hello_"

"_Kris, you're up, good, were all down stairs in the lobby. We have a 12:00 workout and it is 11:55_".

"_Shit, ok Jean I'll be down right away_!" said Kris not waiting for a response, she hung up the phone and ran to the bedroom. Kris threw on a pair of jeans and a tee. Not caring about makeup she quickly put her hair in a pony tail then ran for the elevator.

Arriving at the lobby at exactly 12, The Ritters arrived at the track at 12:15. Kris hopped on wildfire and raced him down the track. Kris loved racing on wildfire, feeling the wind on her face, and the land rush by. It was her favorite thing to do. Her time today was 1:54 sec. She smiled when she heard that and jumped off of Wildfire, receiving a kiss from Matt, they then walked hand and hand to the barn to put wildfire away.

Kris sat, brushing wildfire when The Davis's arrived. Dani smirked as she walked into the barn and saw Kris there. Kris thought about Dani become a chicken with big yellow feathers(random I know) making her laugh; right as Jr walked in. when she saw Jr she stopped laughing and looked up at him. But he didn't look at her. He just walked right past, making Kris feel like crying. But, she didn't. She finished brushing wildfire then went to find the Ritters. They were all sitting in the stands, along with the Davis's, watching as another horse for a different farm raced down the track. The farm was Matwell Farms, but they had no chance against the Davis's and Raintree. Kris slowly walked up the stand steps 2 by 2 reaching the seats where everyone sat. When she arrived, everyone looked up at her except for Jr, Who still stared at the track watching the horse, even thou he had no interest in the horse whatsoever. Kris sat next to Matt and tried to watch the horse's workout too. But, Kris couldn't. _Kris wanted to just run up to Jr and kiss him, ask him why he won't look at her. She loved him; did he not love her back_? Kris felt a tear run down her face as she thought this, but, she quickly brushed it away, trying to think of other things instead. Kris finally decided to go give Wildfire another visit. She always visited wildfire when she was gloomy. Wildfire was her best friend and she could talk to him about anything, knowing he will lessen and not judge her. So, Kris made her way back to wildfires stale. When she arrived, she whistled, and wildfire poked his head out of the stale. Kris smiled, and walked up to wildfire, petting his mane and opening the gate. She sat on a bale of hay, feeding Wildfire carrots as she talked. After her talk with wildfire she felt better,( like she always did). She kissed his nose then left, promising to see him tomorrow.

When Jr saw Kris walking up the stand steps, he didn't want to look at her. He was confused about last night and was afraid he would say something stupid.

Gillian stayed at the hotel, suddenly coming down with the flu. Jr asked her if she wanted him to stay with her, but she refused, telling him to go. So, following her commands, here he was, sitting with his family, Ritters and now Kris. Kris didn't stay long though, sitting down then suddenly getting back up and walking down the stairs again. I thought about following her, running up to her and seeing if everything was all right, apologizing, but his feet would not move and soon she was gone. I then decided to go and check on Gillian, so I made my way down the steps, and out to my Porsche. Starting the car and turning the music up, I drove as fast as I could away from this place, this place that I already hated, even though I have only been their twice. I drove, the music blasting, one thought on my mind, _get away; Get away from Kris, who I still loved, get away from my father, who wants me to take over the ranch, away from matt, who was my best friend, but hurt me so much by going out with Kris and not telling me; Get away from me, if that's even possible. I hated everything about me. My name, my life, my love chooses, that I suddenly have feelings for Kris again. For hurting Gillian! Gillian; shit! What am I going to do bout her. I love her, but I love Kris. I don't want to hurt Gillian again, she has been hurt enough. Yes I Love Gillian and always will_. Jr smiled and drove to a flower shop. Picking up some roses he decided he loved Gillian; not Kris. He arrived at the hotel soon after and opened the hotel door to find Gillian on the couch, her bathrobe on, her face pale. She smiled when she saw him and gave him a weak wave. He smiled also and sat on the couch next to her. Resting her head on his lap, he kissed her forehead then gave her the flowers. She smiled and thanked him, giving him a long romantic kiss, and then they sat on the couch and watched a movie, happy to be with each other.

3 3

(Todd and the new trainer stayed at the hotel, not wanting to go to a movie. Matt went because of Kris!)

Kris and the Ritters left soon after Jr left. They decided to do something fun; so they decided to go to a movie. They choose a movie called "In the Land of Women" with Adam Brody in it. (Yes this is a real movie; it just hasn't come out to theaters yet. It's due sometime in April!) Matt of course being outnumbered, was dragged into the (as he called it stupid chick flick) movie. Surprisingly Matt loved the movie, as did Kris and Jean. It was a nice warm day, so after the movie Kris, Jean and Matt got some ice-cream then walked along the pier. A fair was going on, on the pier and Kris, Matt and Jean walked along, looking at all the things for sale. They stood and watched as a kid played a game at one of the booths; tying to nock down all the milk bottles. The kid got close, but didn't get the prize that he wanted. Matt tried, handing the man a dollar and receiving 2 balls. Their were 11 bottles altogether. The first ball he knocked down 6, the second he knocked down 5; knocking down all the bottles and receiving a big stuffed Hello Kitty. Blushing from the feminine prize he received, he gave the stuffed Hello Kitty to Kris. Having fun, and laughing about something someone said, Jean Matt and Kris (along with her Hello Kitty) walked back to the car, just as the sun was setting. They drove back to the hotel suddenly exhausted. Only 2 more days till the big race!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N Hey guys. I love this chapter and had a blast making it. I hope you like it too. Hehe I love that little talk Jr has to himself! I want to see In the Land of Women! Adam Broody is so hot! Especially in glasses!!! 3 new chapter coming soon! 3


	9. title on pagechap 9

A/N omg, I can't believe I'm to chapter 9! Hope your all liking this story! Please review and tell me what you think.

Ps. I don't own wildfire or none of the characters. This is a story for entertainment purposes only. Thanks and now to the story.

Chapter 9

1Broken head +1 broken heart secrets revelled

Gillian woke in Junior's arms. She smiled, and then tried to get up without disturbing him. She slowly removed his arm from around her waist and got up. She was feeling pretty ditsy from being sick, but was feeling a little better. Succeeding in getting up she smiled and slowly walked to the kitchen to make some tea. Her throat was killing her. Her mother used to make her this herbal tea when she was younger and it helped sooth her throat, she was hoping it would work now. Using the items Jr picked up for her yesterday, she was stumbling around trying to make the tea. She wasn't doing to good, and most of the water; that she boiled on the stove ended up on the floor. Cursing she tried to bend down with a rag to clean it up when she stumbled and fell, hitting her head on a cupboard she passed out on the floor.

-

Waking up alone, Junior slowly got up. He grabbed some stuff to take a shower and walked to the bathroom. Setting his stuff on the floor and turning the knob on the shower, he suddenly got the feeling something wasn't right. Worried something was wrong with Gillian who was weak from her flu, he made his way to the living room. Looking around he couldn't find her, suddenly he turned towards the kitchen and found her on the floor, a big gash in her forehead that was bleeding. Panicking he grabbed the cordless phone and called 911.

"_Hello this is Samantha, state your emergency_" Rang a voice, sounding rather bored on the other end of the line.

"_Yes, my girlfriend is sick and she fell in the kitchen. She passed out and has a big bleeding gash on her forehead_" said Junior, Tying to stay calm.

"_Ok Sr. Stay calm, where is the victim located_" asked Samantha.

"_165543 Oakland Drive, at the Artisan Hotel and Spa, 5__th__ floor, room 702_," Said Junior in a rush, Samantha rushes to write everything down.

"Ok _Sr, the ambience is on its way; please stay on the line Mr.…... _Samantha pauses wondering what to call Junior. She gives up after a minute of thought and continues"_anyways, till it arrives please, you may put down the phone if you want". _

"_My names Ken Davis Junior, and thanks" _said Junior as he puts the phone face down on the table then walks to the bathroom to shut off the shower.

After a few minutes Junior could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. Soon the wails of the sirens are right outside. Junior unlocks the door and stands with it open for the people with the stretchers. Soon Gillian is loaded onto a stretcher and was taken outside. In the kitchen some of the blood mixed with the water making a reddish mess. Junior couldn't believe what just happened, and stared at the red water in the kitchen for a minute. Snapping back to reality, Junior picked up the phone again and told Samantha that the ambulance came. He then hung up and rushed outside to his Porsche, following the ambulance out of the parking lot.

Kris and Matt, like many people at the Artisan hotelwoke to the sound of ambulances in the parking lot. Still half asleep, Kris and Matt stood on the balcony looking out as they loaded a body into the ambulance. Kris and Matt were far away, so they couldn't make out the face, but, they did see Junior, Jumping in his car and driving away, following the ambulance, A thought suddenly popped into Kris and matt's head and as they both said out load in unison; Gillian. Fear struck both their faces as they looked at each other, Matt's face went white. Matt pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jr's number. The phone rang 4 times before Junior picked up.

"_Hello_"

"_Junior, it's matt, was Gillian just loaded into an ambulance_?"

"_Yup, she recently gotten the flu and was really weak, I woke today to her passed out on the kitchen floor. She also had a big bleeding gash in her forehead, so I called 911_" said Jr simply.

Matt couldn't find the words he wanted to say, his mind racing, He slowly said what was on his mind, hoping Junior wouldn't freak.

"_D do you need company at the hospital, man, Kris and I care about you and Gillian and want to make sure she is ok_" Asked matt, meaning every word he said.

Jr thought about it for a minute then replied.

"Ya _man, I would like to have company, and I'm sure Gillian would want you there too" _Said Jr, a smile forming on both men'slips.

"_Were heading to the Greenveiw Hospital in __Bowling Green, Kentucky_," Said Jr, reaching the hospital and said goodbye as he hung up.

Matt hung up also and turned to Kris, a worried look on her face.

"_Junior found Gillian passed out with a big gash in her forehead." Jr and Gillian are headed to Greenveiw Hospital and Junior wants us to come and sit with him while he waits to see what's wrong with Gillian_", Said matt.

Matt stared into Kris's eyes then pulled her into a hug. Both of them started to cry a little and just wept together. When they finally got themselves under control they walked inside to get ready. Kris just put on a tank top and shorts, not caring about makeup or hair, while matt changed also.

After finding directions through map quest, matt and Kris headed to the truck. With Matt driving, they pulled out of the parking lot in a rush.

The whole way to the hospital the car was silent. Kris was worried about Gillian, but she was also nerves about sitting with Junior after that night when they kissed. Kris wanted to hold Junior and comfort him. But, Junior was with Gillian, Kris with matt. Kris looked over at Matt and he met her eyes, smiling at her he grabbed her hand, and then looked back out at the road. Kris smiled and held his hand, but continued to think about Junior the whole way there.

When they arrived at the hospital they pulled into the visitor parking lot. Matt and Kris sat in the car for a minute not wanting to go in yet. Kris and Matt's heart was beating hard, and neither of them wanted to go in but knew they hade to. Matt and Kris slowly walked into the building, matt holding Kris's hand firmly; they made their way to the front desk.

A woman not much older then they, sat, chomping on a piece of gum and looking threw a magazine. When Matt and Kris approached she looked up at them but didn't speak.

"_Hello, can you tell me where I can find a Gillian Macromere_?" (I didn't know her last name so I made one up)

The women looked threw a blue book on her desk then replied.

"Yes, head injuries, 3rd floor, please wait in the waiting room." Said the women. She said no more, just looked back down at her magazine once again. Matt and Kris thanked her then headed to the elevator. Once on the 3rd floor, they walked to the head injuries section and saw through the glass a worried Jr sitting in a chair located in the waiting room. Juniors checks were stained with tears and he quickly wiped them away as Matt and Kris entered the room.

"_Hey thanks for coming_", said junior trying to smile. Kris and Matt smiled at him and sat in seats next to Junior. Soon a doctor came up and opened the door. "_Ken Davis Junior_"? Asked the doctor as he looked at the 3 sitting in the room. Junior nodded and stood up, then walked to the doctor.

"_These are Gillian and my friends_" said Junior looked towards us as he speaked. The doctor nodded, then motioned for us to get up and follow him and Junior out of the door. We walked down the hall then stopped at a room a few feet away from the waiting room. The doctor turned around towards us then spoke.

"_Your friend is fine. She fell and hit her head on a cupboard in the kitchen. We banged up her forehead. Other then a sore head she is fine"_. Said the doctor smiling. He then opened the door and let us enter her room. We walked in and Gillian was smiling at us from her hospital bed. Junior pulled up a chair next to her bed then sat, smiling.

"_Thanks for coming guys, I feel so stupid_", said Gillian smiling. All of us smiled too.

We sat in Gillian's room for a few hours. At first it felt really weird, but after a few minutes it felt just like old times, when we were all friends. Kris kept looking at Junior, watching him as he held Gillian's hand and laughed at the joke matt just told. Matt saw Kris staring, a frown on her face, she looked like she was about to cry, and matt suddenly knew, Kris wasn't over Junior. It hurt him, to have her, his girlfriend, still in love with his best friend. Or, at least he thought junior was his best friend, maybe he was wrong.

Matt didn't know what to do, he didn't want to talk to Kris, and be completely wrong, but, he didn't want to live, knowing his girlfriend is in love with her x. what should he do? If he confronts Kris, she might be mad, and even worse, she might break up with him. But, if he doesn't, Junior may decide he loves Kris again too, and then Kris will dump him just like the first, matt is stuck. Suddenly feeling unconftible once more, Matt suddenly felt sick. Without saying a word, Matt got up from his seat and left the room. Matt walked down the hall without a word, tears filling his eyes. Matt headed towards his car as fast as he could, he didn't want to talk to no one, just leave and get away from this mess. This love triangle that he is stuck in, Matt successfully made it to the elevator. Just as the door was about to close Matt heard Kris yell, "Matt, wait!" and the door shut. Kris ran to the door, but it was too late, totally confused, and hurt that her boyfriend just left, Kris sat in the nearest chair, her head in her hands. The thought of matt suddenly knowing that she still liked Junior filled her mind, and Kris started to cry. A few minutes later junior walked down the hall towards Kris, totally confused about her crying and why Matt had gone.

"_What happened_?" asked Junior when he reached Kris.

"_I I I don't kno know_", said Kris In between sobs. Tears were still running down her face as she looked up to juniors confused face.

"Do _you want me to take you back to the hotel_?" asked Junior.

"_No, I want to go anywhere but, the hotel_", said Kris as she tried to stop crying.

"Ok_, well Gillian is resting, so do you want to go back to my hotel room?" "We can watch a movie or something",_ suggested Junior, Soon after Kris agreed.

Meanwhile, matt was driving around, not knowing were to go, he drove around and ended up at this small park. Parking his car matt got out and walked to the swings. Sitting on the swings, he just sat and thought. Before he knew it, the hours passed by, and it was getting dark, but, matt still sat, not wanting to move from his swing, wanting to go back to his childhood, where everything was so simple. Matt thought about everything that hade recently happened in his life. He lost his father, He lost his best friend, he lost Gillian and now he's losing Kris. Matt felt like he lost everything and he suddenly felt pain, pain that he felt will never go away. And he didn't know how to recover from this pain. Matt finally got off the swings and made his way to his car. Just as he sat down, his cell rang. Matt checked the caller id, and it was Kris. After thinking for a minute, he finally picked it up, but didn't let her speak.

"Why_ don't you stay with junior tonight ok",_ said matt, as he hung up the phone, not letting Kris get a word in. Matt drove, stopping at a bar, hoping to get drunk and take away his pain, but it didn't work. With anger in his eyes, Matt drove, drunk and angry, and when the clock turned to 1:00 am, he didn't see that semi coming towards him.

I hope matt's ok! lol well only a few more days till the big race and the feelings are out. Stay tuned for a new chapter coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Kris sat on the couch in juniors hotel room, while junior was making dinner. Kris felt ocward, knowing that this was junior and Gillian's hotel room, and not hers and juniors. She missed being with junior.

"_I'm with matt now, I'm happy_" repeated Kris under her breath, as she tried to convince her mind that what she was saying was true. Kris wondered what matt was doing and if he was ok, but didn't have the nerve to call him. Not after him storming out of the hospital, and him telling her to stay with junior for the night. So, she sat in her x-boyfriends apartment, feeling ocward.

Junior finished stirring the pasta that he was making, and walked over to Kris. Her mind was in the clouds, a frown on her face, and she didn't even notice junior walking in. Junior sat next to Kris on the couch and put his arm around her, knocking her out of her daydream.

"_Hey, are u ok_?" asked Junior

"_ya, um, I'm fine_" said Kris giving junior a weak smile.

"Dinners ready if you want some" said junior as he got up. Kris nodded and followed junior into the kitchen. As she got into the kitchen, junior handed her a plate full of pasta. She smiled at junior, and then grabbed the plate, sitting down at the table. Junior sat next to her, and they ate in silence. After the dishes were washed, junior and Kris decided to order a movie off of ShowTime. Junior was flipping throw the channels, while junior and Kris argued about what to watch.

"_How about a scary movie_?" suggested Junior

"_No, scary movies give me the creeps, I hate scary movies_" said Kris.

"_How about "The Lake House_"?" suggested Kris "_na_" said Kris and Junior at the same time, making them laugh.

After a few more minutes of flipping, they decided to watch "Accepted"

During the movie, every once in a while, out of the corner of her eye, Kris caught junior staring at her, As of the other way around. Once, Kris turned her face to look at junior, just as he was watching her. Both turned there faces the other way quickly, laughing about being caught in the act.

"I _guess we caught each other_" said Junior, still laughing.

"_Ya_" said Kris laughing too.

Both turned there faces towards each other, to find that there faces were only an inch apart. Kris and junior stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as there faces slowly moved closer together. Just as there lips were about to touch, Kris turned her face, so junior kissed her check. Realizing what he was trying to do, he moved back, so they were far away.

"_Kris, I_" started junior

"_Why do we always end up together, even when were not_?" asked Kris, staring into juniors big brown eyes.

"_Kris, I like you. I want to make it work with Gillian, but, I just can't stop thinking about you_".

Kris smiled, as she leaned in, and kissed juniors soft lips. Junior held Kris in his arms, and let her cry on his shoulder.

Matt, lay in his hospital bed. He was drunk, and also passed out from his accident. Luckily, Matt swerved out of the way just in time, and instead hit a tree. Matt was still alive, with only a few minor injures. The doctor said he's lucky, he could have died. Jean was contacted, and decided to visit him in the morning, but Kris and junior were never told.

The next day, Matt, woke. He hade a horrible hangover, but was released from the hospital. Matt suffered with a broken arm, and neck, but his injuries could have been much worse.

Matt knocked on Gillian's hospital room door, and heard her yell in her British accent, to come in.

"_Oh my, what happened to you_?" asked Gillian, as matt walked into her room.

"_Um, I got into an accident last night_" said matt, not wanting to say much more.

"_Oh_" was all Gillian could say.

"_Can I ask you a question_?" asked Gillian, interrupting the silence.

Matt shook his head yes and she continued.

"_Why did you run out of the room yesterday_?" asked Gillian

Matt stayed silent, as he contemplated himself on wither to tell her or not.

"_Is_ _it because of the looks, junior and Kris were giving each other_?" asked Gillian, and matt shook his head yes.

"_No matter how hard I try to get junior to forget her, I will never win against her_," Gillian episized "her", as she looked down sadly at her arm.

"_Same with Kris_" said Matt, as he sat on the edge of Gillian's bed. He also looked down at his arms.

Matt and Gillian looked up at each other, and for a second stared into each others eyes. They realized what they were doing and they started to laugh, as they looked down at there arms again in embrassesment. Matt looked up at Gillian again, and realized how beautiful she was. Gillian looked up at Matt again and smiled seeing he was staring at her.

"Like what you see?" said Gillian, and matt shook his head yes, As he and Gillian's faces moved closer.

Junior woke to the alarm clock. He sighed and hit the snooze button. He then rolled over, and kissed Kris's check as he slowly untangled himself from her. Kris and junior crashed last night in the bed, making love, and then falling asleep in each others arms. Junior loved waking up to see Kris in bed with him. He got up, and took a shower, then, decided to let Kris sleep; he drove up to the hospital. He walked into the door, and greeted the nurse at the front desk. He then headed over to Gillian's hospital room. Junior stopped at the Gift shop, and bought Gillian some flowers and a teddy bear. Reaching Gillian's Hospital room, he didn't bother to knock, as he opened the door. Junior walked in, to see Gillian and Matt, making out in her hospital bed. Junior stood in the open doorway, his jaw dropped, as he dropped the flowers making his presence known. Matt and Gillian stopped making out, as they heard the flowers dropped, to see a shocked and angry junior at the door.

A/n hey guys, hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I got brain dead on this story and I also have been really busy with drivers training. I'll try to keep this story undated! Also, thanks for **fadingvoice for the suggestion what to write for this chapter****Thank You!!!!**


	11. saying goodbye

'Junior", said Gillian as she pushed matt aside and stared at the angry man in the doorway.

Junior was speechless, Gillian and Matt, together again. Junior then thought about the night before, and suddenly felt guilty. Kris and Junior were doing the same thing matt and Gillian was. They were all cheaters. The room started to get blurry, and incredibly hot, as junior ran. Junior didn't know what else to do, but get away from all the lies. Junior ran out the hospital, ran down the road, he ran and ran till he found himself in the middle of no were. Beside him was a small river, with wildflowers along the bank, trees surrounded the river with only a small abandoned dirt road from where any human existence may be. Junior decided to stop, stop and breathe, and he stumbled down to the bank of the river, and right before he passed out, he picked one of the flowers and smelled the sweet nectar.

Junior woke a few hours later, the sun was about to set, casting oranges and reds over the river. The water rose since he fell asleep, making his clothes now wet. Junior sighed as he sat up, taking in the beautiful view, and for once, he didn't worry about anything.

Meanwhile, Gillian and Matt were worried sick about junior. Both, not being able to look for him themselves, decided to call Kris, and tell her the whole story. Kris, being worried sick, saddled up wildfire, and searched for junior for hours, only to not have any luck. Kris was about to head in, when she saw, in the distance, a guy who looked like junior. Squinting her eyes to see, she recognized that as junior and was just about to run up to him, when the worst thing possible happened. Junior was crossing the street, when all of a sudden, out of no where, a car swerved around the corner, striked junior and knocked him down. The car continued to drive off, as Kris ran to junior's side.

"_junior, OMG junior someone call for help_" screamed Kris, as she set junior in her arms, he was barely breathing, his head getting heavy, and Kris knew that junior got hit.

"_Kris_, "said junior weakly, as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"_Kris, I love you_" junior then closed his eyes, his breathing stopped, and Kris laid her head on his chest to cry.


	12. Authors Note

Kris opened her eyes with a start, cold sweat covered her body.

"_Kris, you all right_?" asked the man lying next to her, he raped his arms around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_ya, just a bad nightmare_" said Kris, as she laid her head back down on the pillow, and snuggled up to her guy.

"_Goodnight Kris, I love you_"

"_Goodnight Junior, I love you too_"…..

A/N so that's the end. Hope you liked my story!!! If you haven't guessed, Kris is with Junior, Matt with Gillian, they are all a happy couple! Lol I am writing a new story, which is a sequel to my Missing Love, Losing hope story, so please read! Thanks

-Kelsey


	13. thanks

I would like to thank Dude731- 2 reviews, Scamp24- 9 reviews, BLONDEMOMENT82192- 1 review, wildfirelover003- 3, franchy1988- 3, xx0melanie0xx- 1, almira roses- 1, brandie08- 1, Xo Junior's Cinderella oX- 1, fadingvoice – 3, and xohxitxisxlovex-1 for the reviews! Without you guys I probley wouldn't have written this story. I appreciate everyone's reviews and everyone telling me to continue.

I would like to give a special thanks to- BLONDEMOMENT82192, brandie08, and Fadingvoice for adding me on there favorite list. And Scamp24, almira roses, fadingvoice, psparkle7189, xohxitxisxlovex for putting me on there alert. I would also like to thank Scamp24 for giving me 9 reviews! Thanks everyone!!!!


End file.
